Alguien del Pasado
by Paly Messer Stokes
Summary: Mi primer CSI NY... Don tiene un encuentro con alguien de su pasado... que genera cosas en uno de sus compañeros.
1. Default Chapter

The Rookie

Disclaimer: CSI NY y ninguno de sus personajes son míos… pertenecen a la CBS y los productores encargados y todo eso. Nicole Bower es un personaje de mi creación para este fan fiction.

Dedicatoria: a Maia… por todo.

Contexto: Todo esta como siempre, solo que llega una nueva detective a apoyar al equipo, quien había sido compañera de Flack en la academia…

Era un día de esos soleados pero fríos en NY… aun quedaban restos de nieve en las calles… pero eran muy pocos.

Vemos a Mac y Stella que reúnen a su equipo… Mac entra acompañado de una joven…

ella es Nicole Bower… la nueva detective del equipo… ha sido trasladada desde Missouri a la gran manzana… ella va a apoyar al equipo desde hoy. Nicole… ella es Stella Bonasera, el es Danny Messer y ella es Aiden Burn… pronto conocerás al Dr. Sheldon Hawkes

hola mucho gusto…

De pronto aparece Don corriendo…

disculpen el atraso…

y el es Don Flack… - le anuncia Mac.

Nicole?... que haces aquí?

Flack… Dios…

se conocen?- pregunta Stella.

si, fuimos compañeros en la academia.- le responde Don.

bueno… vuelvan a sus labores y gracias por su tiempo- exclama Mac.

Mientras todos se dispersan, Don y Nicole se dan un gran abrazo…

Cocol…

no me digas así en el trabajo… detective Flack…

nooo, tu siempre serás la Cocol…

Nicole solo sonríe…

En efecto… se conocían desde la academia, y fueron muy amigos hasta que se graduaron, debido a que ella fue transferida a Missouri. Siempre andaban juntos, el la llamaba cariñosamente Cocol, y ella Donnie. Muchos pensaban que eran novios… pero ninguno dio algún tipo de señal hacia el otro… eso si, había una onda especial entre ellos en ese entonces… que pasará ahora?

Nicole se incorpora al grupo que conforman Aiden y Danny, les toca ir a una escena de crimen dantesca.

Vemos el cuerpo de un tipo, el cual presenta su cráneo destrozado. Hay masa encefálica en el piso y una gran poza de sangre.

quien es?- pregunta Aiden

Jack Moller… 32 años… como lo ven murió por un traumatismo. Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado el arma homicida, pero si hay dos sospechosas…- contesta Nicole

sospechosas?- acota Danny

si, su pareja una mujer de 52 años y la hija de esta... de 32 años. Los vecinos fueron los que llamaron porque escucharon gritos y escándalo. Cuando la policía llegó se encontraron con las dos mujeres gritándose una contra la otra.

Vemos como Aiden y Danny trabajan recolectando evidencia. Nicole interroga a vecinos, y hace una búsqueda alrededor de la casa… de pronto algo le llama la atención…

Creo que esto les va a ser útil…

Nicole les entrega a Danny y a Aiden una bolsa de evidencia en la cual hay un martillo con restos de sangre bastante evidentes.

donde la encontraste…- pregunta Aiden

en el basurero publico que esta ahí afuera…

señoritas… creo que tenemos nuestra arma homicida- anuncia Danny.

Ya en el crime lab.

demonios… no hay huellas…- grita Danny

como es posible- le alega Aiden

esta limpia, como si la hubiesen tomado con un guante… voy a ir a buscar huellas al lugar…

Paralelamente Don y Nicole interrogaban a las sospechosas en salas separadas…

lo mate porque me maltrataba a mi y a mi madre… el… el abusaba de las dos… se aprovechaba de mi madre- decía una de las mujeres en una sala

En la otra sala

no se… estaban discutiendo… ella le gritaba que iba a terminar con esta situación… pero si el era una buena persona… nunca lo vi hacerle daño a alguien… o enojado con alguien…

Nicole sale de la primera sala… ella interroga a la hija. Danny se acerca a preguntarle más datos del lugar donde encontró el martillo.

Nicole… me puedes decir que más había en el lugar donde estaba el martillo.

si, tarros de basura, basura, pero el martillo estaba tirado ahí, a fácil acceso…

en serio?

si

no tengo huellas… es como si lo hubiesen tomado con un guante…

una de las sospechosas esta usando una venda…

interesante…

Mac pide un reporte a sus detectives.

la hija insiste en que lo mato por defender a su madre.- dice Nicole

la madre declara que su pareja era un hombre bueno, y que nunca le haría daño a alguien… agrega Don.

una miente… y tenemos alguna evidencia…

el arma homicida… sin huellas- dice sarcásticamente Aiden.

como es eso?

esta la sangre… corresponde al golpe, pero no hay huellas… Danny fue a la escena a ver si hay mas cosas…

Nicole, Don… ambos interroguen a cada una…

Nicole y Don van a interrogar a la hija

tu madre nos ha dicho que Jack era un hombre bueno…

mentira!... siempre la ha engañado…

ella dice que nunca lo vio enojado…

mi madre nunca vio nada…

desde cuando que tienes esa venda?- pregunta Nicole

desde hace una semana… me caí en el trabajo…

Nicole sale y llama por teléfono a Danny

Danny… en ese basurero si hay una venda con sangre… tenemos a nuestra asesina…

hey… yo ya encontré una venda…

tráela y la analizamos..

Tras un rato Danny obtiene los resultados… su cara de sorpresa es increíble.

Nicole… tengo dos ADN en esta venda… el de la sangre… es el de la victima, pero esta el de la hija en la venda…

Danny… la hija de la pareja de la victima… era su amante…- le dice Aiden

Danny ingresa a la sala de interrogatorios…

Tenemos evidencia de que usted era amante de la pareja de su madre…

de donde sacan eso…

de esto… - Danny le extiende unas cartas que Jack guardaba en la maleta de su auto…

La mujer al ver esto estalla en llanto…

si, si… yo lo mate… dijo que iba a abandonar a mi madre, y que nos iríamos juntos… pero todo fue mentira… todo es mentira- gritaba mientras lloraba.

Tras un rato…

Hiciste un muy buen trabajo Nicole… bienvenida…

gracias Danny

Aiden mira esta escena con un poco de celos.

Vemos a Nicole marcharse… Don corre para alcanzarla… mientras Danny se queda observándola hasta que se marcha.

que te pasa con la niñita esa…

hey… acaso estas celosa…

le pusiste mucha atención hoy…

Aiden!... si es la nueva… obvio…

Te gusto esta introducción… entonces déjame una notita en los Reviews… siempre son útiles e interesantes.


	2. Mejor que antes

6 meses después…

Vemos a Nicole y a Danny en una escena del crimen. Hay un pandillero muerto en un edificio abandonado.

Fue una venganza entre narcos… lo mataron por la espalda…

este es un escondite de mercancía… alguien va a venir por ella…- indica Nicole…

Mac se acerca a supervisar.

hay otro cadáver en la parte trasera… voy con Aiden a revisar…

Lo que ninguno de los cuatro sabia es que cuatro ojos los observaban detenidamente…

Danny y Nicole comienzan a recolectar evidencia… Nicole se aleja un poco del radio en donde estaban y siente un ruido. Se lleva las manos a la cintura… acostumbra a usar su arma de servicio ahí, así que la tiene cerca. De pronto se gira rápidamente, saca su arma y apunta al tiempo que se le oye gritar:

deja tu arma en el suelo… ahora!

El tipo se gira y lo hace.

Danny… necesito refuerzos!

Danny corre hacia el lugar, y ve a Nicole apuntando al sujeto que esta en el suelo. Danny lo levanta para esposarlo, y el sujeto da un silbido… a los pocos minutos y por un costado aparece un sujeto.

Danny… al suelo!- grita Nicole

El tipo le lanza tres disparos a donde esta Danny, pero Nicole se gira hacia el y le dispara defendiendo a su compañero

Danny!- Grita Nicole

Mac y Aiden que estaban afuera, escuchan los disparos y corren a reforzar. Al llegar se encuentran a Danny en el piso con una mancha de sangre… y a Nicole con su arma de servicio en la mano aun apuntando al sujeto que disparo, quien estaba tirado muerto.

Aiden al ver a Danny corre a verlo. Tiene una herida muy pequeña… una bala le rozó el brazo. Mac va donde Nicole.

Que sucedió…

habíamos reducido a este sujeto y de la nada apareció este otro y disparo a Danny… yo defendí a mi compañero…

Aiden… vete con Danny en la ambulancia… Nicole, dame tu arma … es parte del procedimiento…

Nicole asiente con la cabeza… toma su cinturón y saca el arma y su cargador. Se lo entrega a Mac.

tranquila, es parte el procedimiento

lo se.

La ambulancia llega…

Nicole… gracias…- le dice Danny desde la camilla

De nada compañero…

Ya en el Crime Lab…

Nicole llenaba su informe… al tiempo que Mac revisaba su expediente… era la primera vez que usaba el arma de servicio en una escena del crimen… y en su primera vez, mataba al sujeto.

Paralelamente Danny recibía la curación de su herida.

es una herida superficial… ya pasado mañana puedes volver a lo tuyo…

Vuelta en las oficinas.

Vemos a Nicole entregarle su informe a Mac.

Firmado y listo… aquí lo tienes.

gracias… Nicole… estas bien?

si… solo defendía a mi compañero…

de todas maneras, vete a casa… hoy duerme y descansa…

lo haré.

Vemos a Nicole en su departamento cambiándose de ropa, colocándose un pijama y acomodándose para leer. Al mismo tiempo vemos a Danny en el hospital junto a Aiden y a Flack llegar a la oficina.

alguien ha visto a Bower?- pregunta Don

tuvo un incidente hoy… - le contesta Stella.

Vemos la cara de preocupación de Don, la que se funde con la escena de Nicole acomodándose en su cama para dormir… de pronto el timbre la hace reaccionar.

Donnie!

Cocol… estas bien?

pasa, pasa… si

supe que tuviste un incidente hoy…

si, estábamos con Danny y le disparan… yo le disparé al sujeto… y bueno, esta muerto…

que!

si… yo lo maté – la cara de Nicole cambia completamente, su rostro empalidece.

dios… he matado a una persona…- una lagrima cae por el rostro de Nicole. Don, la abraza, mientras que ella se aferra fuertemente al pecho de el, apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de Don, quien la abraza, le besa el pelo y la consuela.

Tranquila Cocol… tranquila… no lo hiciste a propósito…

Nicole levanta la vista… Don la mira fijamente. El se acerca para besarla… y ella se acerca para que lo logre. Nicole pasa sus brazos por el cuello de Don. Y se besan apasionadamente.

Al mismo tiempo vemos como Aiden deja a Danny en el hospital… Danny la observa fijamente hasta que se marcha, pero en su cabeza no puede dejar de pensar en Nicole.

Los rayos del sol se cuelan por las persianas del departamento de Nicole… vemos a Nicole en la cocina preparando café, mientras que Don duerme vestido en la cama…

Donnie… dormilón… tienes que ir a trabajar…

mmm… no quiero…

toma, te traje café y waffle…

Nicole se acerca para entregarle el desayuno, pero Don es más rápido que ella y la toma por la cintura y la tira a la cama.

eres mi gran amiga… pero siempre tuve ganas de besarte…

y por que no lo estas haciendo en este momento?

Ambos sonríen y comienzan a besarse.

Te gustó?... No?... Sí?... pues bien… déjame un R&R… si… yo se que tienes ganas de dejarlo… jejeje.


	3. Amor Y Miedo

Amor y Miedo

Han pasado más de 8 meses después del incidente del capi anterior. Las cosas marchan bien entre Don y Nicole, mientras que Aiden y Danny están un poco distantes.

4:30 AM

Hay un tiroteo en un barrio de restaurantes de NY… hubo varios heridos y un muerto. Stella, Danny y Nicole son los encargados de la escena.

Todo comenzó en el baño… un tipo encaró al otro porque le coqueteaba a su novia- relata Nicole.

mmm hay demasiadas huellas…- indica Stella

y demasiado alcohol- agrega Danny mientras saca desde el estanque del excusado varias botellas de alcohol.

lindo lugar para enfriarlas- acota Nicole… Danny no puede evitar reír con ese comentario

Aiden recoge la evidencia en uno de los compartimentos del baño. Danny y Nicole salen hacia el bar del local, Nicole sale a conversar con uno de los testigos.

De pronto escuchamos el ruido de una moto… quien viene abriéndole paso a un auto, se oyen disparos.

Al suelo – grita Nicole al tiempo que saca su arma de servicio… Danny corre hacia la calle al igual que Aiden.

Nicole no alcanza a disparar, ya que del auto también disparan

Nicole!- grita Danny

Las imágenes se ponen en cámara lenta. Vemos a un tipo que va con medio cuerpo fuera por la ventana del auto, y le dispara directamente a Nicole, quien cae al piso. El auto se estaciona a su lado y la recoge para llevársela. Vemos a Danny correr tras el auto por varias cuadras… el auto no lleva matricula.

Nicole… Nicole!

Vemos a Aiden llamar por radio

necesitamos refuerzos… tengo heridos y una ford explorer negra que se ha raptado a una oficial de policía…

Mac y Stella son los primeros en llegar. Danny esta cabizbajo sentado en el suelo.

debí salir con ella…

Danny, no podías haber hecho nada…

Aiden y Stella reciben noticias

hay orden de captura y van a revisar todos los hospitales y clínicas… estas seguro que esta herida?

si, Stella… ella cayo al piso…

Crime Lab.

Vemos a Don ingresar a las oficinas… se extraña por todo el movimiento. Mac se acerca a conversar con el. Su rostro se desfigura, Danny sale al pasillo. Don corre a enfrentarlo, lo vemos como lo toma por la chaqueta…

hijo de… , ella te salvo la vida y tu…

Donald…

No te atrevas… - Flack lo va a golpear cuando la voz de Mac lo hace reaccionar.

Flack… suéltalo…

Mac…

tranquilízate… se que es tu amiga…

Don se lleva las manos a la cabeza… se pasea intranquilo…

Nicole es más que mi amiga… ella es mi novia

La cara de Danny es de impacto, mientras que la de Mac es de sorpresa.

quien esta a cargo…

SWAT y FBI (N/A: no me tientes maia… no lo hagas)

voy con ellos…

No, tu te quedas aquí en la oficina… en este caso eres una victima…

Don golpea la pared con Rabia… Stella se acerca para consolarlo…

Al mismo tiempo vemos la parte trasera de un auto… Nicole va inconciente y va perdiendo mucha sangre.

Sugerencias… Reclamos… déjame un Reviews….


	4. Miedo

Miedo

A Maia… por su amistad, por su apoyo… por ser mi editora… en fin… for everything Mai.

Mac le da la orden a Aiden que se lleve a Flack a su casa… pero el le dice que lo lleve al departamento de Nicole… Al llegar, Don abre la puerta y es como si delante de el hubiese un abismo… el departamento a oscuras… vacío, sin música ni nada, tan distinto a cuando Nicole esta ahí.

estas bien?- pregunta Aiden, pero no recibe respuesta, porque Don camina como un zombie por los pasillos.

Flack… estas bien?

Aiden le habla al aire, debido a que Don ya había ingresado a la habitación de nicole. Sobre su cama… su camisón de dormir y un oso de peluche. Aiden entra lentamente y se queda en el umbral de esa pieza. Don se sienta sobre la cama y toma entre sus manos en camisón de Nicole. Se lo acerca al pecho y no puede evitar el ponerse a llorar… llora desde adentro, con una pena que llega a los huesos. Aiden se descoloca… nunca había visto a un tipo llorar así…

Tengo miedo Aiden… si la pierdo me muero…

Aiden pasa su brazo por los hombros de Flack, dándole un fraternal abrazo, pero por su cabeza pasa un pensamiento… más bien dos: "Si algo me pasara… Danny estaría tan mal por mí? Y "si algo le pasa a Danny… me dolería tanto?"

Paralelamente vemos a Nicole tirada en el auto… lleva una venda empapada en sangre, y ya su rostro nota un poco de deshidratación…

Eddie… se va a morir…

bueno, ella fue la que mato a mi hermano…

si, pero secuestro y homicidio de un policía es pena de muerte asegurada…

cuando estemos fuera del estado haremos la llamada…

Stella, Mac y Danny están inquietos… un agente se les acerca…

señor… rastreamos el teléfono móvil… se dirige hacia la salida sur de la interestatal… el equipo los alcanzaría en 25 minutos.

que los acompañe una ambulancia… vamos todos… díganle a Aiden que se traiga a Flack a la oficina.

Aiden recibe el llamado. Don se había quedado dormido de tanto llorar…

Flack… tenemos que irnos a la oficina…

la encontraron!

no lo se…

Carretera interestatal

El equipo del SWAT ha cortado el tráfico… Eddie ve el movimiento y decide lanzarse hacia el bosque…

cuidado, el sospechoso se nos escapa- grita Stella…

Todos salen tras la camioneta… pero Eddie hace una mala maniobra y se vuelca para terminar chocando contra unos arbustos y árboles… la puerta trasera se abre…

Danny y Mac se acercan a la camioneta… Eddie esta caído sobre el volante y su secuaz se queja de una herida en el piso.

donde esta la chica?- pregunta Mac

atrás… atrás

Danny se dirige y ve que la puerta esta abierta… pero en el piso esta Nicole muy mal

Danny la examina… pulso bajo y al parecer no respira…

Nicole… me escuchas?... venga… nicole…

Danny comienza a hacer maniobras de resucitación y a gritar: Necesito una ambulancia… Bower esta muy mal-

Danny le masajea el pecho, pero tiene muy poco volumen sanguíneo… se acerca para darle respiración boca a boca.

Esta no era la manera en que quería poner mis labios sobre los tuyos Bower… pero no me queda otra- le confiesa mientras la asiste.

Mac llega a la escena… entre ambos reaniman a Nicole hasta que llegan los paramédicos.

Danny tiene su camisa manchada con sangre, al igual que Mac. Stella corre a verlos.

ya se llevaron a los detenidos… como esta ella…

Casi no tenia pulso… no se si respiraba… - le dice Danny

Mientras en el Crime Lab

Don se pasea de un lado a otro. Aiden solo observaba… de pronto y en cámara lenta vemos llegar a Danny y Mac todos sucios y con las ropas ensangrentadas… unos pasos mas atrás ingresa Stella… Don mira esto a través de las paredes de cristal, … se levanta para alcanzar a Danny y a Mac, pero Stella lo detiene…

Stella…

Don… la encontramos… esta grave… muy grave… vamos que te llevo al hospital.

Al llegar al hospital, a Nicole ya la están operando, le están transfundiendo sangre y sacándole la bala para cerrar a herida.

Al poco rato llegan Danny y Mac. Aiden le entrega un café a Don.

Dos horas más tarde aparece el doctor en la sala de espera…

Taaaaaaaaan (música de suspenso)… bueno, espero un R&R


End file.
